


Coeptus

by orphan_account



Series: Medium Chronicles [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Ghosts, Medium - Freeform, Speaker, Supernatural - Freeform, Whitewater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esteemed supernatural author, Shannon Leto and his publicist/younger brother Jared are off the small college town of Whitewater, Wisconsin for a few book readings. However, Whitewater's haunted witchcraft past brings up the Leto's childhood and dictates their future - forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -Chapter One-

_  
_

Jared sighed as he watched the mundane Midwestern scenery stroll by. Bare oak trees and a thin coating of snow covered the usually lush green area. Farms were packed away, and deep down Jared was thankful he didn’t have to smell the manure. Mentally, he reminded himself to make sure that he and Shannon only visited this area during the winter. Last year, in the beginning of spring, Jared had to cover his face with a bandana just to walk around the hotel.

            “In the risk of sounding redundant,” Jared grumbled, “Are we fucking there yet?”

            Shannon rolled his eyes and glanced at his brother, “No, and if you didn’t drink all that damn water in the first place, we wouldn’t have to make five million pit stops.”

            Jared raised an eyebrow, “Half of those pit stops were for you, so don’t pin this all on me, and second, Whitewater is expecting us in two hours.”

            “We’ll be there in one.” Shannon replied, “And why don’t we just shoot up to Madison? Why stop in this small ass town?”

            “High reading rates,” Jared said with a small shrug, “Give the fans what they want Shan.”

            “You’re the publicist,”

            “Good, and right now, you’re the driver, so pay the fuck attention so we don’t die.” Jared ordered as he pulled out his worn Blackberry, flicking through the small amount of messages that have accumulated in the few hours.

            Shannon stuck his tongue out at Jared before doing as he was told, his deep hazel eyes focusing on the road in front of them. Although called a highway, 12 was nearly completely barren of cars. Shannon whistled along with the song on the radio even though he wasn’t sure what was playing.

            An hour later, Shannon let out a breath of relief when the ‘Welcome to Whitewater : Home to University of Wisconsin – Whitewater” sign appeared. The town was much and it was obvious that it was centered on the campus that was nestled within. Small mom-and-pop shops lined the main street, a secondary one to the left of it. Halfway up the main street, Shannon found the sidewalk entrance to the collage, a few students walking on the side of the streets.

            He turned onto a small street and smiled when he found the parking lot he was assigned to : Lot 7. He quickly parked and he and his brother made it to the University Center, and after the assistance of a student, were able to find the large building.  Jared scrunched his nose at the mixture of coffee, soup, sandwiches and various baked goods invaded his nose, as well as the cacophony of hundreds of college students speaking and yelling battered against his head. “Hamilton Room,” Jared read off of the e-mail, “Says it should be after the bathroom after the soup place, which I think is over there.”

            Shannon nodded and followed his brother, and after circling the building, found the room. Jared sighed in relief as he pushed open the doors and entered the small room. Hundreds of cheap, padded folding chairs already lined the floor in anticipation for Shannon’s book readings tomorrow. A young woman stood on stage, setting up a microphone while a man pushed a pedestal onto the small platform.

            “Excuse me?” Jared called out.

            The girl yelped and look up, “Oh, Mister Leto, and uh, Mister Leto.”

            “You can just call us Jared and Shannon,” said Shannon, chuckling, “Are you Melinda?”

            “Yes, I am,” she replied, shaking the offered hands, “I’m so glad you were able to squeeze us in, I know Whitewater isn’t exactly one of the big colleges, but you do have a lot of fans thanks to that book store in town.”

            “Thanks go to my brother,” Shannon replied, “He’s the one that deals with all of that stuff, all I do is go where he points.”

            Jared rolled his eyes and looked at the girl, “So, tomorrow at nine in the morning, noon and then that evening?”

            “Yes, that’s the plan. Hopefully, by spreading the readings out, more students and professors can come,”

            “And you are?” inquired Jared as the blond man approached them.

            “Marcus. I’m Melinda’s mule.”

            Melinda glared at the chuckling blond before turning back to the brothers, “Now, I’m sure you’ll want to get some sleep. Just be here by seven tomorrow so we can do sound check and last minute stuff, if you don’t mind,” she said hurriedly, smiling when Jared nodded, “Okay, um, I’m guessing you’re staying at the Baymont. If you came on 12, I’m sure you saw it.”

            “We did,” Shannon said, “Or at least I did.”

            “I was busy looking out of the college,” mumbled Jared.

            Melinda chuckled, “Okay, we’ll have a nice night. Hope you enjoy Whitewater.” She quipped before pulling Marcus back to his duties.

            Jared sighed and ran a hand through his hair before turning and headed out, Shannon following.   
            “You okay Jay?”

            “Let’s…just get to the hotel, okay?”

(*)

            Jared threw his bag at the foot of the closest bed before promptly falling face first into the soft material. He let out of a soft moan of relief when Shannon eased his shoes off of his feet before plopping down on the bed beside him. “Wanna tell me what’s a matter?”

            “I feel…weird,” Jared grumbled, “I don’t know. Hard to explain. I just want to get out of this town.”

            Shannon frowned and rubbed his brother’s head, sending the dark brown strands all over the place, “We’ll be gone in two days.”

            “Yeah…”

(*)

             _“W-who are you?”_

_Jared took a step back, his blue eyes wide as he looked at the tiny girl, her hair in knots and her gray dress ratty and worn. Her skin was the color of ash and her lips were dry and cracked. “I’m Alice, what’s yours Speaker?”_

_“Jared. Speaker? What are you-“_

_“Why are you in my town?” Gone was the innocent town and was replaced by a harsh, threatening one._

_“What?”_

_“This is my town Speaker. Get out!”_

_“This is just one fucked up dream.”_

_“Leave Speaker, or harm will come to your kin,” Alice hissed before fading away._

_Jared blinked, his chest heaving before he felt himself disappear as well._

(*)

            Jared held back a yell when he popped up, his eyes wide and his breathing erratic. He couldn’t help but glance at the other bed, his brother sleeping peacefully. Jared gnawed on his bottom lip, torn from waking Shannon up and leaving his brother be. He glanced at his laptop that was sitting on the floor beside his bed and let out a deep breath. He knew wasn’t going to be sleeping anytime soon.  Leaning over the bed, he grabbed his laptop and started a Google search on Alice and the seemingly innocent town of Whitewater, Wisconsin.

(*)

             _“Stop! Shannon! Stop!”_

_Shannon watched in inner horror as his hand grabbed a knife, a battered Jared on the ground. “Shannon!” Jared shouted as he tried to get away, his right leg obviously broken._

_Shannon tried to stop his hand, but it rose nonetheless and within its grasp was a large butcher knife. Jared’s eyes widened and he tried to get away faster, “Shannon! What the fuck has gotten in you?!?”_

_“Good. Bye.” Shannon said before he drove the knife into his brother’s heart and watched with glee as his brother’s life dulled from the blue eyes._


	2. Chapter Two

_-Chapter Two-_

            Shannon let out a gasp, his eyes flying open and his body flying up to the sitting position. He quickly glanced around, his heart racing when he found his brother’s bed empty. “Jay? Jared?!?”

            He threw the blankets off of his legs and scrambled out of the bed. Shannon ran to the bathroom and his breathing quickened when he didn’t find a trace of Jared. “Jared!”

            “What?”

            Shannon whirled around and grabbed his brother, bringing the younger man into a tight embrace. Jared blinked from within the hug, “Uh, Shan?”

            Shannon took a step back but kept his hands on his brother’s shoulders as he glanced over him. “You okay?”

            “I think I should be asking you that.” Jared replied, a thin eyebrow rose, “What the hell happened?”

            “I, uh, had a nightmare,” Shannon muttered, feeling a tad foolish for his reaction.

            “Right,” Jared said before shaking his head, “Here, got you coffee. It’s crappy fast food coffee, but since this place doesn’t have a nice place, you’ll have to deal.”

            Shannon took the small Styrofoam cup wordlessly and sank down onto the bed. Jared frowned as he looked at his brother’s deflated form. “Shan? You okay?”

            ‘Huh?” Shannon blinked, his hazel eyes focusing, “Uh, yeah. Just…didn’t sleep well, I guess.”

            “Well, we have a few hours before we’re expected at the campus, you can lay back down,” Jared said with a small shrug as he booted his computer up, “I’ll wake you up.”

            Shannon shook his head, “I’ll just go take a shower.”

            Jared watched as his brother trudged to the bathroom, the door closing with a soft click before the sound of the shower came from behind it. Jared sighed and looked at the screen. An old newspaper clipping filled the screen, a black-and-white photo of a smiling girl taunting Jared. Gnawing on his bottom lip, he looked into the blank eyes of the child. “Who are you?”

(*)

            “Where is this damn pizza place?” Shannon grumbled, “I’m fucking hungry.”

            Jared rolled his eyes, “I said we should’ve went to breakfast before the first reading, but no, don’t listen to me.”

            “Hey, I’m older, don’t make me use sibling code and smack you upside the head.” Shannon said, “I think it’s this way,”

            “Shan,” Jared kneaded his forehead, “Ugh,”

            Shannon turned around, barely grabbing Jared’s upper half when the man tumbled to his knees. “Jared!”

            Jared weakly groaned, his eyes fluttering before becoming still completely. Glancing around, Shannon cursed when he didn’t see a person anywhere. He looked back at his brother – the man shivering as if it plummeted to below zero instead of being in the forties. “Jay,” Shannon whimpered, completely loss of what to do before grabbing his brother’s phone from his coat pocket and dialing for help.

(*)

            _“I warned you Speaker.” Alice tsked as he walked around Jared, the man sitting on the white ground, bound tightly, “I said that if you stayed, your kin would be hurt.”_

_“Leave Shannon alone,” Jared pleaded, “Do whatever you want to do to me, but leave Shannon alone.”  
            “No,” Alice hissed, “If I killed you, that would be quick. But, if your brother killed you, he has to live with that the rest of his life and you’ll have to live in the afterlife knowing your own brother, your protector, killed you.”_

_‘Because of you.” Spat Jared._

_“I’m merely a catalyst.” Alice said with a small shrug, “All barriers usually grow sick of protecting their charge, but the only way to leave is for the Speaker to die.”_

_“Barrier? What the fuck are you talking about?”_

_Alice looked at Jared, her head cocked slightly in wonder, “You don’t know?” the little girl laughed manically, “Oh, heavens, this is wonderful. A Speaker oblivious to his fate.”_

_“Fate?”_

_“Yes, your fate,” cooed Alice, “bound in a straightjacket or six-feet-under same as the one you hold a strong connection with.”_

_“Who are you?”_

_“I told you. Alice.”_

_Jared glared, “Last name.”_

_“Oh, you want to know all my secrets?” mocked Alice, “But I thought you already found my article. A little girl found in a casket just outside of the University. Horrific, everyone said. I was merely an extra in the sea of brothers.”_

_“You were killed?”_

_“By my own father.” Growled Alice, “I wasn’t a boy; therefore, wasn’t good. I was only six,” she leaned back and laughed, “I watched with glee as my mother slowly went insane. I haunted her dreams, damning her for not saving me. She killed my brothers and father with a hatchet before committing suicide. It was beautiful.”_

_Jared looked at the small girl with wide eyes, “What the fuck are you?”_

_Alice grinned, “Your opening to Hell. Seek the first Speaker that came to Whitewater, Lauren Parsons. She’s probably in her seventies, but hopefully her insane mind can find one lucid moment.”_

_Jared blinked, “What’s going to happen?”_

_Alice smirked, “Well, Speaker, you’ll just have to figure that out for yourself. But, here, I’ll throw you a bone. Tonight, I shall visit your brother again. This time in two days, you’re supposed last day here, he’ll be so sleep deprived, he’ll be insane. 72 hours, that’s all it takes for the fragile human mind to snap, and with it, your neck.” She giggled, “And then, you can join me Speaker. Another Speaker to join the realm their soul already tread upon. Its slightly poetic if you think about it.”_

_“I’m not a this Speaker thing you’re talking about. I’m Jared Leto, a simple fucking publicist and manager for Shannon Leto, an author. Nothing more. Nothing less.”_

_Alice raised an eyebrow and smiled wide as she ran a finger down the side of Jared’s face, “Oh, honey, if that’s all you think you are, you’re in for a helluva a surprise. I’m so glad I’m on the front seat.”_

(*)

            Jared mumbled something and forced his wary eyes open. He felt familiar arms holding him up. “We’re on the corner of-“

            “Shan…non?”

            “Jared!”

            Jared winced when he felt his body crushed in an iron-clasp hug from his older brother. “I’m fine Shannon.”

            Shannon released his grip slightly and looked at his brother’s face. Dark shadows hung underneath the usual bright blue eyes. A haunted look now glazed them. “Jay?”

            Jared looked at his brother’s face.

            _72 hours, that’s all it takes for the fragile human mind to snap…_

_72 hours…_


	3. Chapter Three

Jared gnawed on his thumbnail as he drove to a nearby town, the country scene quickly flashing by as Jared urged the vehicle forward. He turned into a small, quant nursing home. He took a deep breath and headed inside, the distinct scent of the elderly bring back memories of his grandmother.

            “Hello. Are you visiting someone today?” a young teenager inquired, her green eyes bright.

            Jared forced a smile on his face, “Yes, a woman by the name of Lauren Parsons.”

            “Oh! She hasn’t had visitors in ages,” cooed the girl, “What’s your relation with Mrs.Parsons?”

            “Uh…nephew,” Jared quickly answered.

            “You must be Ralph. Lauren always babbles about him.”

            “Yeah,” Jared responded with a small chuckle, “That’s me.”

            “Oh, well, follow me then. Your aunt is in the sunroom,”

            Jared nodded and followed the cheerful blond to the large room at the end of a hallway. A withered woman sat in a wheelchair, her gray eyes glazed over as the teenager knelt beside her. “Lauren, Ralph is here to see you.”

            Slowly, Lauren turned and looked at Jared, her eyes taking in the man. “You,” she rasped.

            Jared grinned, “Hey Auntie.”

            “Well, I’ll just leave you two alone,”

            Jared smiled at the aide as she left. Sighing, Jared turned and looked at the old, frail-looking woman. Gray curly hair sat on top of a wrinkled face, and an old purple dress clothed her thin body. “Lauren, I’m Jared Leto, and uh,” he trailed off and ran a hand through his longish brown hair, “God, this is gonna sound fucked up. Do you know the name Alice Cooper?”

            Lauren’s eyes widened, “Cursed!” she rasped “Book. The Book.”

            “’Book’” echoed Jared, “What book?”

            “Cursed.” She muttered, “Lost. Death.”

            Jared blinked, “What are you talking about.”

            Lauren stared into Jared’s eyes, her own suddenly clear, “Future has been laid out, young one. Death is evident. Your Barrier, now your savior and last strand to sanity. Lose him, you lose all.” She spoke softly, “For now, you no longer alive, nor dead, but living on the cusp of both. A world once unknown now revealed. I wish you luck young Medium, for now, you’ll need it every step of the way.”

            Jared’s breathing increased as the clarity dulled from Lauren’s eyes. The woman then whimpered, and shied away from him. Jared smiled sadly before turning and leaving, a million more questions flying through his mind.

(*)

            Jared rushed back to Whitewater, and headed straight to Andersen Library. He smiled at the librarian before heading to the computers in the back. Using the University Database, he searched Alice Cooper.

             _Alice Cooper – age 6 – found in a casket outside of the mall on UW-W campus by two fisherman._

_Alice Cooper, a little girl finally found after thirty years._

Jared frowned before highlighting the name and pressing in a new search and clicked on the first decent looking link.

             _Mediums, a term used to name those who have an affinity to speak to those who have departed. Usually visited while sleeping or in a place with high spiritual power._

            Jared’s brows furrowed. He quickly went back to Google and typed in Whitewater, Spirits.

            Jared blinked at the sheer amount of urban legends that appeared. Witches, and witch college were the first things he found.

             _Dubbed the Second Salem, Whitewater, Wisconsin,  was originally established as an educational place for witches. A tower that sits in Starin Park has been rumored to be the place of numerous pagan rituals and sacrifices._

_Three cemeteries are found within the small town, and when attached form a perfect isosceles triangle. Everything within the perimeter is rumored to be heavily haunted be spirits. Located underneath these houses are numerous tunnels. Historians state that they were probably used for the Underground Railroad but new evidence shows that perhaps these tunnels were used for a darker purpose to hide the witches’ gruesome actions._

_Within the hall of Andersen Library, there is a suspected Witches Book. Hidden under lock and key, every reader is mandatory to get special permission in order to read it since all four readers have either been driven insane or committed suicide._

            Leaning back, Jared let out a deep breath. Jared quickly headed straight to Google Earth and typed in the three cemeteries before finding the center. The intercross where he passed out. Jared stood up and sped walk out of the library. He needed to talk to Shannon.

(*)

            “Hi, uh, who are you?” Jared inquired as he walked up to his brother’s side.

            A young man, his black hair long and shaggy – and in Jared’s opinion, in desperate need of a good shampoo – with a curly beard smiled, “I’m Tomo Milicevic.”

            “He’s a fan,” Shannon added, rolling his eyes slightly, “Well, I’m glad you enjoy the books.”

            “Enjoy? I loved them,” snorted Tomo, “When is the next one going to be out? I know a lot about the supernatural world, my grandmother says that she could speak to spirits, she taught me everything that I know.”

            “That’s nice,” Shannon said slowly, “Well, I’m sorry but I need to head out. Have a nice day.”

            Shannon sighed and walked away. Jared smiled at the college student before following his brother, grabbing the older brother’s wrist, “I need to talk to you,”

(*)

            Shannon laughed, “Did you drink something bro?”

            “Shannon, please, listen.” Pleaded Jared.

            “Ghosts aren’t real!” Shannon exclaimed, still chuckling, “They’re nothing but fantasy.”

            “Goddamn it Shan, this is fucking real. This stupid Alice girl is haunting me and you! Something is going to happened and one of us is going to end up dead in the end.”

            Shannon rolled his eyes and grabbed his worn book from the table, “Well, if you excuse me, I need to go do my last reading.”

            Jared watched with an agape mouth as his brother strolled out, furious that his warning remained unheard.

 

(*)

            Shannon sighed and turned over. Two AM was when he originally woke up, his heart racing and soaked in sweat. His hands still felt like they were covered in his brother’s blood. Once he saw his brother sleeping in his bed, Shannon curled back up and attempted to try to fal back asleep. Four and half hours later, Shannon’s eyes were still awake and restless as the sun began to peek through the curtains.

            Throwing his legs over the side, Shannon threw a nearby pillow at his brother, “Wake up little brother,”

            Shannon blinked when his brother didn’t move an inch. Walking over, he nudged his brother, “Jay?”

            He grabbed Jared’s shoulders and vigorously shook him. “Jared!”

            Shannon knelt beside his brother and grabbed his hand as a sentence from his dream appeared at the forefront of his mind, “ _Forget this dream Barrier, a Speaker’s soul is so much sweeter than a protector’s.”_


	4. Chapter Four

Shannon held his brother’s hand close, his eyes honed in on the shallow movement of Jared’s chest; without it he would’ve thought his brother was dead. Taking a deep breath, Shannon glanced at the laptop nestled at the foot of the bed, multiple tabs open and only increasing his worry for Jared.

            Mediums, ghost tales, witches and dead children littered the laptop’s history and Shannon couldn’t help but wonder what has been going through his mind. “Were you telling the truth?” he whispered, his hazel eyes shifting back to his brother, “What is going on Jay?”

            Looking at the computer, Shannon huffed and stood. He couldn’t just sit around and wait for his brother to die. He grabbed Jared’s computer and with one last glance, rushed to the library.

(*)

            “Mister Leto!”

            Shannon glanced up tiredly from his sixth book about ghosts to find Tomo walking towards him, “Hello.”

            “Hi, uh, sir.” Tomo greeted, obviously flustered, “Researching your next book?”

            “No, personal reasons this time.” Shannon muttered.

            “Oh? Can I help? My grandmother used to tell me many folktales and stuff about spirits.”

            Shannon glanced up at his fanatic, “What do you know about Mediums?”

            Tomo blinked, obviously confused at the question, “Mediums? You mean, Speakers?”

            “Uh, yeah, sure…”

            Tomo frowned and plopped down in the chair across from the author, his backpack quickly finding a home in the seat beside him. “Well, Speakers are those who walk the thread between death and life,” Tomo lectured, “My Grandmother always held them in high regard, anyone who knew of them usually did. They’re powers start young and small, usually through, uh nightmares if I remember correctly.” Tomo frowned, “then depending on the Medium, sometimes they repress it or it grows.”

            “Repress?”

            “Yeah, if the Medium lives in a place that doesn’t have a lot of Spiritual Power or if he/she subconsciously represses it, the nightmares vanish; but they could return at any time. One of my great aunts were a Medium, after the age of seven her nightmares stopped, thirty years later, she starts spewing tales of ghosts and spirits haunting her.”

            Shannon frowned, “My brother had a lot of nightmares when we were young.”

            “Your brother? Is this why you’re asking?”

            Shannon glanced up and looked at the enthusiastic looking college student. The black hair, still tangled and greasy was tied up in a ponytail and a pair of flannel pajamas pants with a gray sweatshirt – he was anything but smart looking. Licking his lips, Shannon leaned forward. “Do you know anything about Alice Cooper?” He might not be the best looking, but he was all Shannon had.

            “Alice Cooper?” Tomo echoed before the younger man snorted, “She’s the biggest ghost story in Whitewater.”

            “And the story is?” urged Shannon.

            “Young girl, killed by her father then buried. Years pass, her coffin is found outside of the UC and then a student goes insane right reading a book. Two more students read said book, commits suicide.”

            “So, you think the two are tied together?”

            Tomo frowned, “I’m not sure, but I’m not going to overlook the coincidences. Most ghosts find something to hang on to, an object that they can rest in. Sometimes it’s their bones, other times it’s a book, amulet, etc.”

            Shannon raised an eyebrow, “You sure do know a lot about this stuff.”

            “My grandmother and I were close. She used to watch my sister and I when my parents were working.” Tomo answered with a shrug, “Plus, I always thought this stuff was cool.”

            Shannon nodded, “Okay, this Cooper girl, probably haunting people, causing people to go insane.”

            “That’s my theory.”

            “What…would you say if I said my brother said that this Cooper girl was appearing in his dreams…and was influencing my own?”

            Tomo’s brows furrowed, “Did either of you have contact with the book?”

            “No,” Shannon answered, “It just…happened.”

            “Wait,” Tomo’s eyes widened, “You said your brother had numerous nightmares right?”

            “Yeah, for a while, then we started moving around, and stuff.”

            Tomo hummed, “Then, you two popped over here, Whitewater that is littered with ghosts, and…”

            “And what?”

            Tomo frowned, “I think your brother might be a Medium.”

            Shannon sighed, “That’s what I was afraid of.”

            “Well, if he is,” Tomo smiled, “I might know a way to wake him up.”

            “How did you know he was…”

            Tomo smirked, “I have my own secrets Mister Leto.”


	5. Chapter Five

Shannon eased the door shut behind him and Tomo, the college student already rushing to his brother’s bedside. The younger man hummed and looked at the seemingly sleeping brunette. “And you said you couldn’t wake him up this morning?”

“No,” Shannon answered, “And that Alice chick said that a Speaker’s soul is sweeter than a Barrier’s”

Tomo smirked, “So I was right.”

“Right about what?”

Tomo grinned, “I know how to wake your brother up. Abate, maybe temporarily, but maybe enough to figure out what is going on.”

“Well, how?” Shannon asked, sitting on the foot of his brother’s bed.

Tomo sighed, “Well…how do I put this…with every Speaker, there is a Barrier, someone that pushes the spirits back from the Speaker’s mind. Understand?”

Shannon nodded, “Okay, and this Barrier, each Speaker has one?”

“Yes,” Tomo quickly answered, “And it’s someone who is very dear to their hearts and someone that they trust wholeheartedly.”

“Okay and how do we find Jay’s Barrier?”

“Did you hear me? Or Alice for that matter?” Tomo retorted.

“What?”

“A Speaker’s Soul is sweeter than a Barrier’s. Alice said that to you right?” Tomo asked, to which Shannon nodded to, “You’re Jared’s Barrier.”

“But-“ 

“Shannon, everyone knows that if Shannon Leto is going to be at a book signing, Jared is there as well, and more so as just a manager,” Tomo said, “You two are close.”

“Yeah, but we’re brothers.”

“And your point is? I have a younger brother and half the time I wouldn’t touch him with a 10-foot pole,” Tomo remarked, “Now, take Jared’s hand in yours.”

“Uh…”

“Just do it.” Tomo sighed exasperated.

Shannon frowned and took the chilled hand into his. “Now, close your eyes,” instructed Tomo, “Picture a wall. Picture protection. Picture a safe place for your brother. Engulf him in it. Make him safe. Make him protected.”

Shannon’s brows furrowed as he tried to think of everything that was safe for his brother. Their home in Los Angeles. Their childhood in Louisiana. And the last place, although, he hated to admit it, his arms. Jared always burrowed in them when he was young, and deep down, Shannon was proud that his baby brother looked to him for safety and comfort when they were children.

“Ugh…”

Shannon opened his eyes and looked at his brother. Slowly, gray-tinted blue eyes were exposed, “Sh-Shannon?”

“Hey bro,” Shannon ran his free hand through his brother’s hair, “How you feeling?”

“Why are your eyes green?”

“I’ll explain it later,” Tomo butted in, “Hi, I’m Tomo, the fan from yesterday. But, um, Jared, can you tell me what is keeping you asleep?”

“Alice.” Jared answered, “She wanted Shan, but-“

“You couldn’t allow that,” Tomo finished, a soft smile on his face, “I know, but what is she tied to?”

Jared frowned, “A book. Old looking. Black cover.”

“And has she given you any clues as to where it was?”

“Just that its’ hidden and you’ll never think to look below.” Jared mumbled.

Tomo frowned, “Anything else?”

“She’s fucking creepy.”

Tomo snorted and chuckled, “I figured. Okay, we need to find this book so Alice’s power dies. Now, when you release his hand Shannon, he’ll be pulled back with Alice.”

“But,”

“I’m sure we can’t walk around the campus with you two in constant physical contact,” Tomo said.

“It’s fine Shan, if I can weather it this long what’s a few more hours?”

Shannon gnawed on his bottom lip, “Okay, we’ll go find the book, destroy it then get the hell out of this town.”

Jared nodded, “Good plan, now go do it.”

Shannon looked at his little brother, obviously troubled. Jared smirked, “Just go. The quicker I get out of there, the better.”

“Three hours top,” Shannon vowed, “Three hours.”

“Two hours and fifty-nine minutes now.” Jared joked, “Now, go. Please.”

Shannon nodded and slowly took his hand away from Jared’s and watched as Jared’s eyes fluttered shut. Taking a deep breath, Shannon looked at his supposed expert. “Do you have any idea where this book is?”

Tomo frowned, “Somewhere below? That could be anything. A basement. Underneath a piece of paper.”

Shannon sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “We need to do research. We need to do…something.”

“Back to the library,” Tomo suggested “Bring your laptop, we’ll search through that too.”

Shannon nodded and grabbed his computer before rushing after the college student, praying that in three and half hours, he would be packed and gone from his town; never to return.


	6. Chapter Six

Shannon licked his lips as he closed yet another window on his computer. Exhaling, Shannon reopened Google, the makeshift logo hallmarking yet another unknown holiday that he didn't particularly care about. Clicking on the small white text box, he typed in "Whitewater, Wisconsin AND Witches AND cursed books". He jammed the ENTER button harshly as if the force behind it would better the results. 

"I have to ask my Dean."

Shannon peered up from his laptop screen and merely raised an eyebrow in question. Tomo cleared his throat and lowered his computer screen, "The book is locked up due to the high amount of suicides after students read it, and I have to get special permission from my Dean in order to even touch the damn thing."

Shannon frowned before smirking, "Or, we could simply borrow it."

"And by borrow you mean...?"

"The less you know the better. Now, where is the book?"

Tomo scowled but pushed his screen back up, his brown eyes moving side-to-side frantically, "The Chancellor's Office, which is 421 Hyer."

"And Hyer would be?"

"The building across from here," Answered Tomo.

Shannon nodded and closed his computer, "You go and sit by my brother. I'll be there shortly after nightfall. Okay?"

"Wait!" Tomo winced when a myriad of students' heads snapped towards him, "What are you going to do?" he hissed.

"Better if you didn't know, Tomes." Shannon repeated as he stood, "Trust me. Its better off."

Tomo gritted his teeth as he watched his favorite author walk away. Sighing, the young man slid his computer into his backpack and trudged to his vigil post beside Jared's bed.

(*)

Shannon was huffing as he opened the motel door, his eyes instantly going towards his brother. "Anything?"

Tomo shook his head, "Did you-"

Shannon held up a small, black book. Arcane, silver markings decorated the leather and a thin, red ribbon held the place of the last reader. "So, what do we do?"

"We have to burn it." Tomo answered, already standing and headed towards the small porch, his bag in tow, "Hand it to me. You're going to have to ground him."

Shannon jerked in surprise, "Ground him?"

"You think Alice is going to sit by and allow her last ties to the mortal realm vanish so easy?" scoffed Tomo,    "No, she gonna use Jared and try to claw my eyes out. You need to hold him down and keep his mind guarded so we at least stand a chance."

Shannon gulped and gently tossed the book towards Tomo, "Probably should lock the door then."

"Would be wise." Tomo said, giving the older man a small smile before stepping out onto the porch. 

Reaching into the bag, he took out three small vials. Taking a deep breath, he opened one and dumped a small portion of earth onto the leather. Next was a few droplets of water. And lastly, faint, white bone dust. "Cape hoc conturbatum animum tergum in Dei armis et dare eam solatium in tempore doloris et liberum hoc Medium a suo frigus præsidio." he started, his tone low and throaty, "Invoco per virtutem superioris puerum," he winced when he heard Shannon curse loudly but refused to turn around as he slowly placed his index finger into the moist pile and started to blend it, "ad consolationem recipere."

Once it was all mixed, he reached around and grabbed the small lighter in his back jeans pocket. Flicking it, he hovered it over the book, "Liberte animae ab eius terrena ligat et tollat ubi verè pertinet. Te invoco discedere." 

He lowered the lighter and watched as the corner of the paper took lit. Turning, he watched as Shannon attempted to push his brother back onto the couch, the younger brother's back bowed and an inhuman shriek leaving his throat as Tomo yelled the last part, "Te invoco relinquere!"

Jared's body conversed as the book disintegrated under the fire's touch. Once only ashes lay on the wooden table, Jared's body when slack. Shannon stood up out of breath and ran a hand through his hair, "What the-" turning, Shannon looked at the college student with wide eyes, "What the fuck did you just do?"

"An exorcism. Alice has been eradicated from his body and the world," Tomo rubbed his eyes with his forefingers, "You know, I went to college to get away from this shit, you know?"

"So...wait...what?"

Tomo rolled his eyes, "My family, mainly my Mother's side, does this type of fuckery all the time. You know, praise God and the Almighty  and oh, if the devil's in you, we'll send back to Hell. That kind of business, and other shit, like charms and stuff. My sister ran away from it, but Baka got a hold of me before I could leave. Crazy woman, that one is."

Shannon shook his head and sank onto the bed beside his brother, "My life just went to the shithole didn't it?"

Tomo frowned and clasped the author on his shoulder, "Yeah, it did. But, I'll help you, Shannon. Your brother too. From what I can tell, he has quite a lot of power and the other beings out there, they like that. They'll  _want_ that."

"...Other beings?"

Wincing, Tomo patted Shannon on the shoulder, "Go to bed. I'll be back tomorrow and we'll talk. Just...sleep beside Jared and keep his hand in yours. That should keep anymore wayward souls away."

"O-Okay."

Tomo tried to give a comforting smile to the older man, "Everything...will be alright, Shannon. Just, sleep for now. I'm going to head out. Have a good night, dude."

"You too, Tomes." Shannon sighed as he heard the door click shut, "You too."


End file.
